The present disclosure is related to an image forming apparatus, an image formation method, and a recording medium that can print to a paper having an index label (henceforth an “index paper”).
According to a case of typical image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a multifunctional printer, multifunctional peripheral equipment, or a MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) has function that enables to print to an index paper. The index paper is a standard-size paper, such as A4 size or letter size, or the like, where an index label is provided. Each index label is outside the range of standard size, and a size and a position of it is varied. Thus, when a user prints to the index paper, a printing request is performed by using a manuscript, which is set up a text, or the like, printed into a standard size section and an index label section, respectively. In such a case, when the user mistakes the mounting position of the manuscript and has the printing request, an image cannot be printed satisfactorily to the standard-sized paper and the index label. As this measure, in a case of an image forming apparatus, set up information, such as a size of an index paper, a position of an index label, a text printed to an index label, or the like, can be set by using a screen. For example, there is a recent printer controller, which can input from a screen information, including a setup of the information on a tab paper (index paper) or a tab (index label), a title of the text printed to the tab, or the like. The printer controller displays an image of the tab with which the tab paper and the title information to display on a screen (henceforth a “preview”). Thereby, before the user actually prints the index paper, the print image of the index paper or the tab can be verified.